Girl of Steel (TV Series)
Girl of Steel is a TV series based on the DC Comics character Supergirl. Cast Tara Strong as Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl Alexander Polinsky as James "Jimmy" Olsen Kirk Thornton as Dr. Emil Hamilton, General Zod Hynden Walch as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl Phil LaMarr as Luke Fox, Lobo Troy Baker as John Corben Tom Kenny as Jax-Ur John DiMaggio as Non Nolan North as Rudy Jones/Parasite, Brainiac 2.0/Milton Fine, Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman Anthony Ruivivar as Commander Gor Corey Burton as Brainiac Grey DeLisle as Lena Luthor, Lucy Lane Episodes Season One #"Kara Comes To Earth"-Kara Zor-El is sent to Earth to take care of her cousin Kal-El. On the way, she is sucked in to the "Phantom Zone" and comes out years later, though only seconds had passed for her. Kal-El, now named Superman, takes Kara to Jimmy Olsen, Superman's best friend. Everything seems fine, but Jax-Ur, another Kryptonian from the Phantom Zone, has built a small army on Earth and swears to take over Metropolis. #"Sapped"-Kara's powers are taken away by a green rock, which Jimmy reveals to be Kryptonite. Kara's powers have been sapped out of her and she is now very sick. Jimmy takes care of her until she gets better, but things aren't that simple, as Jax-Ur and his men want their revenge. #"Throw Back"-Jimmy decides to test out a machine for Dr. Emil Hamilton. Hamilton places Jimmy in a chair and straps him too it, making Jimmy realize Hamilton is completely insane. However, before he can back out, Hamilton turns on the machine and ends up sending Jimmy in to the stone age. Now Hamilton and Kara must team up to save Jimmy. #"I Object!"-It's Kara's big day. She is about to become a bride, and her husband is Jax-Ur. Just as she is about to say "I do", Jimmy bursts in saying he objects, much to Kara's annoyance. She seems to think Jimmy is a jealous ex-boyfriend, much to Jimmy's confusion. Now Jimmy must make Kara snap out of it and realize Jax-Ur has put her in some kind of fantasy world. #"Jimmy's Enemy"-Jimmy can't remember a single day of his life he hasn't been happy. His parents love him, he got good grades, even Perry White, who yells at him a lot, Jimmy knows cares for him deep down. However, Jimmy's day is ruined when he ends up making John Corben, a fellow report, throw hot coffee in his own face. Jimmy tries to make it up to him, but keeps making it worse. And Jimmy's day is ruined when Corben tells Jimmy that, from that point forward, they are enemies. #"Parasite"-Emil Hamilton's often forgotten janitor, Rudy Jones, is shocked by an invention he was cleaning and is thrown back in to a large amount of green ooze. He is put in to the hospital, and ends up being turned in to a purple creature, who drains people with just a touch. Now his one and only goal is kill Emil Hamilton, even if Supergirl gets in his way. #"Birthday Boy"-Jimmy finds out it's John Corben's birthday and decides to invite himself. However, Corben still hates Jimmy, but Jimmy doesn't care, as he is determined to make Corben like him. Corben considers his birthday ruined, but when Jax-Ur shows up for his revenge, Corben is forced to ask Jimmy for help. #"Jem The Genie"-Kara discovers a fortune telling machine named "Jem the Genie". Jimmy assures her they're all fake, but they are both shocked when they find out Jem's fortunes have all came true. Kara decides to have her fortune told, and is horrified when it tells her she will meet a bitter end if she continues being Supergirl. But what neither Jimmy or Kara know is that this is Jax-Ur's newest plan, which was thought up by Non, his newest henchman. #"Kara Goes Red"-It's Kara's birthday, and she has gotten so many gifts. Jimmy gave her a new jacket, Hamilton built her a machine which creates any type of food she wants, and Superman, though he didn't show up in person, gave her a new suit. She loves it all, but is thrown off a bit when she is given a gift from an unknown person. She opens it and becomes inraged, letting out all of her anger on everything. It becomes clear why, when the gift turns out to be a type of Kryptonite which is red. And, as Jimmy and Hamilton guessed, the Kryptonite is from Jax-Ur and was created by Non. #"Kandor"-Kara and Jimmy are taking care of the Fortress of Solitude for Superman. Everything is going fine, until Kara comes across the shrunken city of Kandor and decides to enter it. Some time passes and Jimmy realizes what happened and goes in after her. He is expecting Kara to be talking with some Kandorians, but it turns out the people of Kandor hate the El family with a passion, and have locked Kara up. Making matters worse is the fact a Kandorian named Commander Gor is scheduled to kill her. #"He's Just A Baby"-Kara and Jimmy are forced to take care of a tiny baby version of the Superman villain Doomsday, who Jimmy is terrified of, but Kara thinks she can raise him to be good. However, it turns out Doomsday's one and only thought is destroy, meaning Kara must now stop this baby, who is already so powerful a car crashing in to him will damage the car more than him. #"Hello, I Am Brainiac"-Kara buys an alien A.I. system known as Brainiac to help around the house. Everything is going fine, until Non turns Brainiac in to a killer A.I. system, but Jax-Ur isn't happy, as he wants to kill Kara himself, so Jax-Ur forces Non and his other henchmen to break in to Kara's house and take care of Brainiac. #"The Phantom Zone"-Kara returns to Jimmy's home one night, after going out to see a movie. However, everything is strange, as there is no noise or anything. It becomes clear why, when one of Jax-Ur's henchmen tells her that they have kidnapped Jimmy and Kara must come to the Phantom Zone to save him. Kara is ready to take on Jax-Ur for the final time, but what she doesn't know is that Non took over the Phantom Zone and Jax-Ur's henchmen. Season Two #"Relaunch"-After the events of last season's finale, Kara is now powerless and has been just hanging around with Jimmy. However, Hamilton has created something that can relaunch her powers. He uses his new invention on her and ends up seemingly vaporizing her. Now Jimmy and Hamilton have to find Kara, who is wakes up inside the sun. #"Jax-Ur Alone"-Picking up straight after the events of last season, Jax-Ur wakes up on an unknown planet. He begins wondering around and is almost killed by gaint crab creature, which he ends up forcing to be his pet. He then comes across a forest and gathers up a large amount of food. He even taims a giant wyvern-like beast which he uses to fly, as his powers have been taken away due to a Red Sun above him. After surviving for days, he finds out where he is, and it shocks him. #"Luthor"-Jimmy is hired to interview Lena Luthor, the younger sister of the infamous Lex Luthor. However, he gets a bit more than he expected when Lena reveals she knows about Kara, and challanges Jimmy to a chess game to the death. Meanwhile, during these events, Kara is going nuts because she found out about Earth fashion and is trying on everything she can. #"Brainiac Returns"-It's a very, very hot day in Metropolis, and no one wants to do anything because of it. Kara decided to buy a new Brainiac to keep them cool and do their work, but Jimmy is worried because of what happened last time. Jimmy's worries turn out to be justified, when the heat ends up melting something in Brainiac, and turning him in to a killer A.I. system, who refuses to let Kara or Jimmy leave. #"Dance With Me"-Kara ends up being kidnapped by what can only be described as a demon named Lord Satanus. Jimmy manages to get through Satanus' portal before it closes. Kara finds out that Satanus is planning on making Kara is bride, and to make sure this happens he is going to bond their souls with a dance. #"Gaint Gorilla"-Kara, Jimmy, and Hamilton end up stuck on an island because of one of Hamilton's inventions. Kara flies around the island for help, while Jimmy and Hamilton search the jungle. During their search, they come across and albino gorilla, who has the brain of a man and calls himself the Ultra-Humanite. #"The Man From Another World"-Jax-Ur is on Krypton. He has been thrown back to the past and plans on getting his hands on a time ripper, a Kryptonian invention which can create holes to different points in time. With this invention, he'll be able to get his revenge on Kara. #"Team Up"-Due to the fact their counterparts are off fighting crime somewhere, Supergirl teams up with Batgirl due to the fact Parasite is in Gotham and has teamed up with Harley Quinn and Killer Croc. Meanwhile, Jimmy is alone with Luke Fox, who is basically Batgirl's equivalent of him. It gets awkward fast, as they both realized they have nothing in common. #"Run"-Jimmy and Kara wake up in a metal room, unsure of how they got there. Suddenly, a large T.V. turns on, revealing Lena Luthor, who has a simple demand for them, "run". #"Edge Of Tomorrow"-Jimmy has a nice day planned for Kara, which includes ice cream, a movie, and more. However, while eating the ice cream, a time rip opens up, and Jax-Ur reveals himself and his creatures. #"Locked Up"-Kara wakes up in a prison cell and slowly realizes that a man had knocked her out and took her here. The man reveals himself to be the Master Jailer, who is the warden of the Phantom Zone. He believes Kara is a criminal who escaped the Phantom Zone, and doesn't believe Kara when she says she isn't. #"The Dollmaker"-Kara and Jimmy investigate recent attacks from strange toy-like robots. They eventually track it down to a man named the Dollmaker, who is round about Jimmy's age and is the son of the Superman villain, Toyman. #"A Dish Best Served Cold"-Jax-Ur travels to the moment that Kara was sent to Earth and takes baby Kara from the ship before leaving. Jax-Ur then returns to Earth and is happy that there is no more Supergirl, leaving him to take over the world himself. And he actually manages to do so, but slowly realized he misses having an arch enemy. Season Three #"Double Date"-Kara and Jimmy find out Lena Luthor has been let out of prison because of someone (most likely her brother) paying her bail. At first, Jimmy and Kara are ready to break down her door to get her, but then she invites them to a double date (mistaking them for a couple) with her new boyfriend. They attend but are keeping a close eye on both Lena and her boyfriend, Parasite. #"School"-Jimmy finds out Kara, even though she's technically in her forties, stopped aging in the Phantom Zone, meaning she's still only sixteen. Because of this, Jimmy sends her to school. On her very first day there, Kara begins to hate it, because school's back on Krypton where so much better. #"Doppelganger"-Kara wakes up feeling very out of it for an unknown reason. Her day is made far worse when she finds out a doppelganger is going around pretending to be Supergirl causing chaos. The doppelganger seems to be the female equivalent of the Superman villain Bizarro, and to make matters worse, unknown to Kara, the doppelganger was created by a new corrupted Brainiac, known as Brainiac 2.0. #"Snow"-It's a snow day in Metropolis, which would be fun if it wasn't supposed to be one of the hottest days of the year. It quickly becomes clear why when Kara finds a portal to the Phantom Zone, which is leaking out snow. The one who opened the portal turns out to be the Master Jailer, who has come to Earth for Kara. #"The Return"-Jimmy and Kara are out watching a meteor shower, when one of the meteors crashes on Earth with a loud crash. Jimmy and Karra go and check on it, and it turns out to be Non, who is supposed to be dead. The one behind this turns out to be Brainiac 2.0. who has cloned Non. #"Kryptonite Man"-During a fight with a large robot with some Kryptonite in its chest, Kara accidentally knocks the large peace of Kryptonite on top of a man. He is put in a coma and wakes up with a body that radiates Kryptonite energy. Using these powers he decides to take revenge on Kara. #"The Man With The Kryptonite Heart"-After Kara's fight with Kryptonite Man, Jimmy accidentally puts John Corben in the hospital, even though he was trying to save him. While in the hospital, Corben focuses on one thing and one thing only, his hatred for Jimmy Olsen. Because of this, when a mysterious man named Milton Fine offers to make Corben a living weapon, he accepts. #"The Smartest Man In Metropolis"-Kara and Jimmy find out about Milton Fine, the so called smartest man in Metropolis. Milton shows off his newest invention, which is an army of Supergirl robots. Kara is happy about this, as she believes there is no such thing as too much help. However, Jimmy isn't too sure about this. Jimmy's concerns are not in vain, as Milton ends up making his robots attack the city without anyone knowing it was him. #"Five On One"-The Ultra-Humanite, Parasite, Metallo, and Lena Luthor are all united by an unknown man, who turns out to be the Dollmaker. Dollmaker talks about Kara and how close each of them came to defeating her. After finishing his talk, he offers them a partnership, to which they all agree. #"Election Season"-Milton Fine is running for Mayor, he claims that he will make Metropolis a better place for everyone, but Jimmy and Kara aren't sure about him, due to his Supergirl robots. Because of this, Jimmy and Kara are determined to not let Fine win. #"Breakout"-Once again, Kara and Jimmy are coming over to take care of the Fortress of Solitude. However, they are both shocked when they see that the people of Kandor are holding up a sign saying "help". Kara shrinks down and finds out from the Kandorians that Commander Gor has gone mad since her last visit and had escaped just a few hours ago. Just then, Gor shows up and sets after Jimmy, meaning Jimmy is alone with a mad Kryptonian who wants him dead. #"War Of The Worlds (part one)"-Strange human like robots have been spotted all around Metropolis, and no one knows what they are, so Kara and Jimmy are on the case. They follow one of the robots which leads them back to Milton Fine, who is talking to the robot. Kara and Jimmy try to listen in on their conversation, but end up being caught. They wake up in a room where a large T.V. is showing them a press conference Milton is having. During the event, Milton reveals himself to be Brainiac 2.0. before opening a large wormhole in the sky, revealing that his people, the robots, will be coming from the portal to take over Earth. #"War Of The Worlds (part two)"-Kara, who is in Kryptonite cuffs, is trying to escape the room she and Jimmy are locked up in, while a large ship comes out of the portal Brainiac opened. More and more smaller ships come form the portal and begin beaming down their soldiers. All the while, Kara can see what is happening, and has a sudden burst of anger, which allows her to break out of her cuffs before tunneling her way out. After this, a very large robot, who appears to be the other's Queen, shows up and begins battling Kara. The Queen manages to defeat Kara, but is then killed by Brainiac, who begins upgrading himself with her parts, becoming even more powerful. After a massive battle, which included the destruction of many buildings, Kara and Brainiac taking seriou damage, and crashing in to the moon, Kara manages to come out on top. However, Brainiac manages to escape by teleporting off planet. The robots then begin leaving, before the leader of their army gives Kara a way to call him, if she ever wants to help them search for Brainiac. Season Four #"Leftovers"-Kara is helping rebuild the city after Brainiac's attack. However, she is put off when she sees a small spider like robot running around. She crushes it and gets back to work. But more and more of these robots are showing up, with Kara eventually finding out they are Brainiac's plan B, which he left behind in case he was ever defeated. #"Life In Stryker's"-Jimmy is hired to pretend to be a prisoner and find out who in Stryker's Island is planning a breakout, as there have been rumors of it as of late. Jimmy does find out who is planning the breakout, but unfortunately it's Metallo, who still has a burning hatred for Jimmy. #"Lucy"-Lucy Lane is the less famous younger sister of Lois Lane. She is also a reporter, but she can never get the chanse to report on superheroes. That is until she witnesses what looks like Supergirl throwing Jimmy off a building. After seeing this, Lucy begins an investigation on what's going on. #"Brain Game"-As an apology for trying to take over the world, Brainiac's race send down a free Brainiac A.I. system for humans to use. However, after her past experiences with a Brainiac A.I. Kara no longer trusts it. Though her mistrusk doesn't seem to be justified as the Brainiac A.I. is helping humanity in any way it can. But Kara is still convinced something will go wrong with the A.I. and is determined to prove it. #"This Is My Sword"-After watching a lot of samurai and ninja movies with Jimmy, Kara goes to bed and has a dream where she is a Ronan warrior who is on a quest to find the killer of her Master, a version of Jax-Ur. #"Supergirl Red & Blue (part one)"-Supergirl realizes it's been a while since she last say Emil Hamilton and decides to go visit him. While there, she agrees to test an invention which Hamilton thinks will double Kara's power. However, the machine backfires and blows up, splitting Kara in to two beings. One named Supergirl Blue, who is a pacafist and floats around with her legs crossed, and the other named Supergirl Red, who is a brash, egotistical woman who loves fighting. Hamilton decides to send them both to Jimmy while he works on a cure, but they both end up driving him nuts. Eventually Hamilton reveals that he's created something that will fuse them back together, but neither of them want to be together, so they fly away. #"Supergirl Blue & Red (part two)"-Hamilton and Jimmy team up to find Red and Blue. Hamilton finds Red, who is picking fights with everyone around her, and Jimmy finds Blue, who is getting rid of knifes, forks and anything else that could be used as a weapon. After a lot of effort, Jimmy and Hamilton manage to fuse Red and Blue back in to Kara. #"Lobo"-Kara and Jimmy decide to have dinner with Lucy Lane, just for fun. But during dinner a man with white skin, red eyes, and black cloths walks in. The man reveals he is an alien and that his name is Lobo. He also doesn't seem to care that everyone is afraid of him, due to the fact he carries a lot of weapons on him. However, Lucy doesn't care about the weapons or his appearance, as she has instantly fallen in love with him. She ends up going on a date with him (though Lobo doesn't seem to know it's a date) and doesn't care about all the horrible things Lobo reveals about himself, including the fact his name translates to "the destroyer of worlds". #"Unlikely Allies"-Kara and Jimmy are out one night having lunch when Jimmy notices a falling star. However, it turns out to be a crashing space ship. They go to the ship, with Non popping out of it. At first they're ready to fight him, but Non reveals he isn't here to fight. They question him on this, and Non reveals he is the original, and that he isn't dead. He didn't die from falling in to the Phantom Zone's abyss, and was saved by the Master Jailer, who locked him up. However, Non reveals that the Jailer has gone mad, and that he is killing everyone in the Phantom Zone. #"Bizarro Returns"-Bizarro was a creation by Brainiac 2.0 who ended up turning in to a statue which broke apart due to the fact she was unstable. However, the peaces that made up Bizarro are found by Lena Luthor who rebuilds Bizarro and brings her back to life. Bizarro begins to remember how to use her limbs and powers after being gone for so long. After she is completely back to normal, Lena gives her one task, kill Supergirl. #"Big Jimmy"-Jimmy is old enough to have a job, buy his own cloths, and go to college, but everytime he tries to get in to somewhere that's age restricted, such as a club, he is told to leave as they confuse him for a little kid, due to his hight. Because of this, Jimmy decides to steal a growth ray from Hamilton and uses it on himself. He grows big, but there is a down side, he's now more of a jerk, and he keeps growing, becoming more and more of a jerk the bigger he gets. #"Last Children of Krypton (part one)"-It's about to be a New Year, meaning that, officially, Kara has been on the planet for one year. And yet, that whole time, she's barley ever seen her cousin, Kal-El, AKA Superman. That is until today, when Clark shows up at her door and asks for her help. It turns out that Kara needs her help to defeat an enemy of Clark's named General Zod, who has just came back to Earth after flying off in to space two years ago. They eventually find him and fight him, but it ends in Clark being knocked out and Kara running away. #"Last Children of Krypton (part two)"-Kara is hiding from Zod, as she doesn't believe she can fight him after seeing him defeat her cousin. However, Clark then shows up and speaks with Kara, giving her more confidence in herself. After this, Kara gets and idea and asks Clark to distract Zod as long as he can as she flies off at tops speed in to the air. Clark does so and gets in to another fight with Zod, this time putting up more of a fight, as he is more focussed. Meanwhile, Kara ends up reaching space and hits the sun, just floating in it while Clark fights Zod. After absorbing enough sun energy Kara flies down at top speed and punches Zod so hard he launches in to the ground and causes a massive crater. Later, Zod is taken away in Kryptonite cuffs with Kara and Clark being called the heroes of Metropolis once again. Jimmy is also there cheering Kara on. Kara gives a speech thanking everyone for their praise, only to then reveal she is going off planet for a while. She walks off to a near by park where the robot ship from the end of season three lands. She begins to get in, but Jimmy is right behind her, asking to come with her. Kara looks to the ship's captain, who says that he can't come on. Kara then looks back to Jimmy and hugs him before getting on the ship before leaving the planet to search for Brainiac 2.0. Jimmy, Clark and a group of others stare as the ship enters light speed and leaves. Category:TV Series